


Neighbors

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [8]
Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Staring, There may be a second chapter eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: For Kylux Summerfest Week Seven: Summer LoveMix/Love/ExplosionBea is gone. Thomas has a new neighbour.Some lovely McSackler for the second last week....





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please excuse my errors in punctuation and grammar, as well as past/present tense shifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was finally quiet at Windermere and Thomas basked in the silence. While he had enjoyed Bea’s company in the beginning, it had gotten tiresome. While Thomas realized he craved love and affection, he also realized not long after Bea moved in that he didn’t want it from her.

He was okay though. Sure, he had bouts of loneliness but he kept busy with his new toyshop in town and still kept up the garden. It was almost pointless, he grew way too much food, and when Bea left, the rabbits seemed to have left with her.

It had turned out to be a warm day, so with a huff, Thomas got up from the garden and went back into the house to cool down and to make himself a refreshing beverage.

He changed and brought out his iced tea and biscuits to the stone patio, floppy hat on his head and he idly mixed his drink while he read a book. It had been a long time since he had a chance to do such things.

No rabbits.  
No girlfriend.  
Just Thomas, his garden, his iced tea, and his book.

“What kind of fucking shit is this??!!”

Thomas’ eyes snapped up at the sound that had startled him, though he wouldn’t admit to it. With everything that happened over the past few weeks, he hadn’t noticed someone had moved into Bea’s old place.

American, Thomas thought as he looked over the grass and watched his new neighbor with amusement. Perhaps this was what Bea did when he had come to town.

Thomas was thankful for the floppy hat, it hid his face quite well and more importantly, hid how he was staring at the man across the way.

Dark hair.  
Shirtless, smooth skin and defined muscles.  
Tight jeans.

The man woke something in Thomas, something he thought he had lost a lifetime ago.

Did this man know any other language or even proper English? All he said was a flood of curses and mutterings – beautiful but probably not an intellectual. Not that anything was going to happen with this stranger anyways.

But that didn’t stop Thomas’ mind from supplying lewd images of sweat sheened skin, desperate moans, and loud cries. He imagined licking every part of that man’s torso.

There was a brief moment, a millisecond really when Thomas looked back up before there was a bright flash of light. Even though it was daytime, the flash was obvious and concerning.

An explosion.

Thomas rushed to his neighbor’s, not caring for his own safety or about how ridiculous he looked, floppy hat and all.

Once in Bea’s yard, all he heard was laughter, a maniacal sort of laughter. He approached slowly and carefully, not knowing what was waiting for him,

The man was propped up on his elbows with a lighter in his hand. The fool. It was a gas BBQ.

“Are you alright?” Thomas asked as he moved closer but almost stopped in his tracks when honey brown eyes looked up at him.

“Yes, I am. Thank you.” The man said with barely contained laughter. “My name is Adam, I’m new here.”

“No shit.” The remark left Thomas without a second thought and he was quick to hide his mouth in disbelief. He didn’t swear.

That only made the man on the ground laugh harder.

“I’m Thomas. I live just over there. You’re lucky you know. Didn’t the real estate agent give you a rundown on the property?”

The man’s gaze seemed to scan Thomas’ body and felt as though he was burning up under the scrutiny. “I am lucky, aren’t I?” And then the man had the gall to lick those insane lips of his. ‘How do you know so much about the property? Plus, nice hat.”

Now Thomas was blushing and he was sure Adam could see it since they were much closer now. When did that happen? “Thank you. I knew the person who used to live here.”

“Knew them?”

“Yes.”

“Huh,” Adam huffed as he got up from the ground, and then Thomas could see even more of him. Taller than Thomas, though not by a lot, and thick and fit. Thomas couldn’t help but tug at his hat. It suddenly was a lot hotter outside.

Eyes flickered over Adam’s bare chest before Thomas met Adam’s eyes. “Do you need medical attention? It doesn’t look like you suffered any burns or anything…”

“Like you said, and I agreed. Lucky.”


End file.
